


Done

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e12 One Son, F/M, Missing Scene, Writing Prompt, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Missing scene for the Episode One Son.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt:  
> "I trust you! I was... You know what, never mind."  
> "[name]-"  
> "No. We're done."

Scully slammed the door behind her outraged. She stood in front of the door to collect herself. She stated her case to Mulder regarding Diana Fowley, but he was too stubborn to listen to her and The Lone Gunmen.  _Let him dig his own grave. Let him lie with the enemy if he hadn’t already_ , she thought glumly. She focused her attention on the crunching sounds of the gravel beneath her feet as she quickly strode to her car. She was surprised to hear Mulder exiting The Lone Gunmen’s lair and walking after her.

“Scully! Wait!” His long strides became a light jog since Scully didn’t stop. He caught up to her and reached out to grab her right shoulder. Scully turned around forcefully to face him, shaking his hand off her shoulder in the process.

“What, Mulder?” she demanded to know as she backed a couple of steps away from him. She could make out his confused, pained expression as he slowly dropped his hand to his side.

“I don’t know if I can reconcile what I know of Diana and what you four have shown me,” he said. He worries his bottom lip in contemplation as he stared at her. “I just don’t understand why you don’t trust me about Diana trying to help us.”

“I trust you! I was– …You know what, never mind.”

“Scully–”

“No. We’re done.  _I’m done_.” She looked at him slightly wide-eyed, stunned at her remark seeing the mirrored expression on Mulder’s face. Did she genuinely feel that way? She felt a twisting pain in her gut near the bullet wound scar as she let this statement wash over her. With downcast eyes, Scully turned and reached for her car door handle suddenly feeling drained from what transpired. She opened the car door and sat down in her seat. Mulder recovered and prevented Scully from closing her car door by holding it open with his left hand while his right was on the roof of her car. He slightly leaned his head into the vehicle while Scully started her car refusing to look in his direction. She continued to buckle herself in.

“Look, Scully…I’ll see what I can dig up on my end about Diana, to see if there’s any validity to your claims.” His tone was conciliatory. She closed her eyes almost leaning back against the car seat while fighting a lump forming in the back of her throat. She licked her upper lip and swallowed hard.  _Of course, he would need to find his own evidence as he sees fit_ , she thought. She shifted gears and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

“Sure. Fine. Whatever,” she responded. She heard Mulder’s frustrated sigh as he closed her door. Scully pulled out of the driveway, navigating the car around Mulder to return home. She refused to look up in the rearview mirror once she drove past him.


End file.
